


Mustache

by InsaneMusicGirl



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Funny, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMusicGirl/pseuds/InsaneMusicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Kurze Story über Sherlock Holmes. [Guy-Ritchie-Version] Mit Robert Downey Jr. und Jude Law als Holmes und Watson. Es spielt weder nach dem Film noch mittedendrin! Watson kennt Mary nicht und es geht eigentlich nur darum was Watson  alles aushalten muss, mit Holmes als Mitbewohner :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustache

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß kein Origineller Name für die Fanstory, aber mir ist echt überhaupt keine Überschrifft eingefallen :/  
> nun gut hier die story:

Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, als Watson, wegen einem ungutem Gefühl, aufwachte.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen, nur um seinen Mitbewohner Holmes, mit einer Schere in der Rechten Hand und einem kleinen Becher in der linken Hand, vor sich zu finden.  
Unsicher, ob dies noch ein Traum war oder nicht, rieb er sich die Augen.  
Da sein Gegenüber immernoch da war ,und es sich nicht um einen Traum zu Handeln schien, atmete er Tief durch und fragte: 

,,Holmes?"

,,Ja, Watson?"

,,Was suchen sie mit einer Schere und einem Becher in meinem Zimmer?" fragte er vorsichtig.

,,Weil, mein lieber Watson, ich ein neues Experiment starte" erwiderte dieser nur ein paar Centimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt.

,,Dies beantwort nicht wirklich meine Frage, Holmes. Wieso? Sind Sie? In meinem Zimmer?" fragte der Arzt sichtlich genervt.

,,Ich benötige für mein Experiment lediglich ein paar Schnurrbarthaare und da ich keinen Schnurrbart habe und Sie schon, bin ich hier" beantwortete er die Frage ganz unbeeindruckt.

,,Holmes", fing Watson mit gefärlichem Ton an, ,,haben Sie mir den Schnurbart abgeschnitten?"

,,Aber nein, Watson. Da sie unweigerlich aufgewacht sind, kam ich dazu gar nicht erst" beantwortete der Dedektiv mit immernoch ruhiger Stimme.

,,RAUS HIER! SOFORT!" Schrie er und stand in wenigen Sekunden auf um vor einem Spiegel zu sichern, das er noch so aussah wie immer.

,,Kein Grund gleich zu schreien, Watson! Wenn sie mich höflich darum gebeten hätte, wäre ich auch gegangen." 

,,Auch gegangen? Warum sind Sie dann noch hier?" fragte dieser geschockt.

,,Weil ich mich ungern anschreien lasse und Ihnen das nur sagen wollte. Also, da sie jetzt wach sind, kann ich ein paar Haare haben?" wechselte der Detektiv das Thema und hielt die Schere hoch.

,,NEIN" 

,,Aber, Watson, Ich benötige nicht viele. Man wird den Unterschied gar nicht bemerken!" beharrte Holmes.

,,Wenn sie unbedingt Schnurrbart brauchen, dann lassen sie sich einen Wachsen!" erwiderte der Arzt aufgebracht.

,,Das würde viel zu lange dauern. Ich benötige sie jetzt!" 

,,Nein und Ende, Holmes. Ich werde diese Disskusion nicht weiter mit Ihnen fortführen" sprach der Dr. und seufzte. ,,Und _wehe_ , Sie versuchen so etwas nocheinmal, Holmes! Ich versicher Ihnen, _nocheinmal_ und Sie werden es nicht überleben" fügte der Dr. noch sehr wütend hinzu.

,,Sie müssen ja nicht gleich übertreiben, Watson." grummelte der Detektiv und verließ das Zimmer.

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> na?  
> Ich bin nicht geübt darin Storys mit Humor zu schreiben und die Idee kam so plötzlich.  
> Ich hoffe es ist okay  
> Freu mich auf kommentare


End file.
